Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Animonstar
Summary: Megamind is the new kid in school, and with the imfamous girls-ask-guys dance coming up, Roxanne is in need of a date. First fanfic, let's see how it goes!
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne and a small group of her friends were hanging out in one of the school bathrooms, doing their make-up and giggling about the up-coming events.

"Who are you asking?" Tammy asked Holly.

"I think Tony."

"Tony Jackson?" Roxanne asked, finishing up with her mascara.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, he _is_ on the football team," Jen explained. "And Holly is a cheerleader. It only makes perfect sense."

"Yeah, but why not ask Wayne Scott, the quarterback?" Tammy asked.

"Because Samantha's gonna got with him," Holly said dryly.

"Oh, yeah." Tammy was feeling rather stupid forgetting the head cheerleader.

"Samantha won't get the chance," Allison suddenly spoke up.

"Why not?" Katie, another girl, asked.

Allison smirked. "Because Roxanne is going to ask him first."

The young brunette's eye widened as her friends gasped.

"No way."

"It's not true!"

"Are you really?"

"You are not!"

Everyone was talking at once, but having spent a good year and a half with them, Roxanne had learned how to tune most of it out. She waited patiently, finishing up in front of the mirror, until the girls calmed down. "I'm not going to ask Wayne," she said eventually.

"Why not?" Tammy asked.

"Because he's a stuck up snob who needs a reality check," Roxanne said easily.

"But he's hot!"

Roxanne shrugged. "So are half the guys at this school. But they're all jerks."

Holly squinted at her friend. "Oh…you're one of _those_ girl," she said.

Roxanne chuckled as the bell rang. "Yes I am," she said, and walked out of the bathroom.

After getting his schedule from the front office, Megamind easily found his first period class. It might have been more confusing to any normal human, but with his large brain and amazing intellect, it was no sweat. _First period_, he noted. _English. Room 308._ He headed up to the third floor.

As expected, he turned every head in the class. Everyone had heard of Megamind, the blue, big-headed alien, so seeing him in person was like seeing a local celebrity. But not a good one like Sandra Bullock, but more a bad one, like Charlie Sheen. Eyes of all colors stared at the new student. But how could he pay attention to anyone else's eyes when all he was seeing were a pair of beautiful blue ones. They were so soft and sweet, unlike the others; and curious, not at all judging. They were gorgeous, and so was the owner of them. _Oh, who is that?_ He had to know.

"Hello," he said politely, more towards the teacher than the students.

"Good morning. You must be…Megamind?"

"Yes. Yes I am." The blue teenager was sure he caught a smile out of the corner of his eye, but he would be sure who it belonged to.

"Well, Megamind," the teacher continued. "I'm Mrs. Daniels. Why don't you take that empty seat behind Roxanne Ritchi? Roxanne, could you raise your hand please?"

Shyly, slowly, and just Megamind's luck, the girl with those dazzling blue eyes sent a small wave in his direction. A gentlemanly smile spread across his face as he walked over and took his new seat.

"Good morning, Roxanne," he said quietly, not wanting to disturb the class.

The girl sitting in front of him turned in her chair and smiled right at him. "Good morning."

"Okay, guys," Mrs. Daniels suddenly spoke, interrupting whatever conversation was developing between the strangers. "Time to read!"

The class groaned, including Roxanne, who had turned back around.

_I think I'm going to like this class_, Megamind thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind thought that having Roxanne in five of his eight classes would be the cause of his lack of concentration, but she was the last thing on his mind when he started falling asleep in geometry and chemistry. He could have done it in his sleep if he had the motivation. There was one day during his second week of school, when he dozed off in English. He wasn't so much bored as he was exhausted. _No more late night inventing_, he told himself.

"Megamind?"

The alien's head shot up at the sound of his name, winning quiet giggles from some classmates. "Yes, Mrs. Daniels?" he said quickly, acting as if he had been awake the whole time.

"Are you ready to give your speech?"

"Oh. Oh! Yes. Yes, I'm ready." He scrambled to the front of the class.

"Where's your speech?" the teacher asked.

"What? Oh, I have it memorized," he told her.

Not surprised, Mrs. Daniels let him continue.

As he went on about religion in Puritan society, a dry subject in his mind, Megamind did his best not to stare at Roxanne. She seemed to be one of the few people actually listening, and the only one showing any interest at all.

When he finished and he bowed to the applause, he felt a new sense of confidence.

"Thank you for that, Megamind," Mrs. Daniels said.

"No problem, Mrs. D," he said, trying to sound cool, and failing miserably. He had never been so good with Earth slang. He sighed and headed back to his seat.

After a few more speeches, including Roxanne's which Megamind found thoroughly enjoyable, class ended and he made his way down the hall to his next class. He caught sight of a large, colorful poster on the wall. On it were the silhouettes of a boy and girl dancing. "The Sadie Hawkins Dance?" he wondered out loud.

"Ever heard of it?" a voice suddenly came from behind him.

He jumped before he got the chance to stop himself. And the fact that it was Roxanne standing behind him didn't help his sudden awkwardness. "No I haven't," he said sheepishly. "What is it?"

"It's the dance where the girls ask the guys, instead of the other way around," she explained.

"Interesting," he said slowly. "And…have you asked anyone yet?"

Roxanne shook her head and started down the hall, so Megamind followed. "My friends want me to ask Wayne Scott but-"

"Wait, wait," he cut her off. "I'm sorry, but Wayne Scott goes to this school?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Well, that's quite an understatement, Roxanne," he chuckled. "We came to Earth at the same time, and we don't exactly…get along."

"Yeah, he's a jerk."

Megamind was a little shocked. "You don't like him?"

"No. He's got enough ego to feed the whole school," she complain.

"Well, I agree with that," Megamind said truthfully.

As they quietly walked on, the blue teen suddenly realized that he was going the wrong way. Roxanne laughed at his little panic, and gladly let him go on his way.

"You talked to him?" Katie asked, surprised.

"That blue alien?" Tammy said in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes, I talked to him," Roxanne answered with a roll of her blue eyes.

"What's he like?" Holly questioned eagerly. "Is he nice?"

"Does he talk in some weird alien language?"

"Did he read your mind?"

"No, no, no." Roxanne had to stop the overlapping questions. "He didn't read my mind and he speaks perfect English. He doesn't even have an accent."

"Is he nice?" Holly asked again, calmer this time.

"Yeah, he's very nice," Roxanne said. "He's almost a gentleman." She actually thought he was a _perfect_ gentleman, but if she complimented him further, her friends would get suspicious.

"Well, I heard that Samantha is asking Wayne _today_!" Jen announced.

"Good for her," Roxanne shrugged.

"You don't care?"

"No, I don't," she confirmed.

After a short silence, Holly spoke up again. "Are you gonna ask the alien?"

Roxanne let out a frustrated scoff. "_The alien_ has a name, and it's really none of your business."

She grabbed her backpack and walked out, leaving her friends dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne would have been lying if she said she didn't find Megamind charming, funny, and_ maybe_ even…cute. Of course, not exactly in the most obvious ways. He was an alien after all, and it would raise questions just for hanging out with him. Just one of the many negatives of high school. That, and Wayne Scott. Every once in a while he would turn up and push her buttons.

He leaned against the locker beside hers, reeking of cologne. "Morning, Roxie," he said in his usual, cocky voice.

"It's one o'clock, Wayne," she replied, clearly annoyed.

He went on talking as she rummaged through her locker.

"So are you going to the Sadie Hawkins?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"Well, aren't you going to ask me?"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think I'm asking you?"

"That's what Holly said," he told her.

"Holly? Since when do you talk to her?"

"Tony told me. They're going to the dance together."

"Well, Holly's such a gossip, even you know that. I'm _not_ asking you, I _don't_ like you, and I _never_ will, so please leave me alone."

She slammed her locker shut and stormed away from him, around the corner, and only saw a blue blur before she hit the tile floor.

"Oh, my gosh! Roxanne! Roxanne, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Megamind was in another panic, rambling and flailing like – well, himself. Roxanne was pretty much used to this behavior by now.

"Megamind?"

The alien froze, then came to his senses. "Oh!" He ran to take both her hands in his and lifted her up off the floor. "I'm really, _really_ sorry, Roxanne," he said again.

"It's fine," she insisted, brushing herself off.

Megamind wasted no time picking up her books and handing them back to her. "Are you sure? Are you sure you're okay?"

She giggled at him and brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "Don't even worry about it."

He sighed. "Okay. Okay, can I at least carry your books?" he asked, regretting even handing them back to her.

She smiled at him. "Sure."

He took her books from her and the odd pair walked to their next class together.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Megamind held the tray of food close to his body as he scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit. Sometimes he would sit with Roxanne, but today she was with those loud, gossiping friends of hers, and he just didn't feel like listening to all that.

He sighed deeply when he saw that the only seat available was two down from the cheerleaders. It was suicide, sitting by them, but he didn't have much of a choice. He walked over and sat down, ducking his head.

Roxanne noticed that her alien friend had chosen to sit alone today. She didn't really mind, but what was he doing by Samantha, Holly, and the other cheerleaders? Was he crazy? It was a risk to go over and talk to him. Either Wayne would talk to her again, or she would get snooty cheerleader comments for being in their sacred presence. Roxanne would have to take the risk. No way would she let him sit alone.

She stood from her seat and walked past the girls to Megamind's side. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Ollo," he said back. "What are you doing over here?"

"Well, I wanted to-"

"Blueberry Head!"

Megamind and Roxanne jerked their heads towards the familiar voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wayne demanded to know.

Aside from Megamind rising from his seat, he and Roxanne didn't move. "I _think_ I was enjoying my lunch," he stated. "but then you started talking and it kinda killed the mood."

And accidental snort escaped Roxanne's mouth.

"Stay out of this, Roxanne!" Wayne said harshly.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Megamind retorted. He gave the quarterback an impulsive shove, soon regretting it.

Though he didn't budge, Wayne practically sweated testosterone and adrenaline, and it didn't take much to make him angry. The super-powered teenager pushed his enemy to the floor.

"_Wayne Scott_!" Roxanne yelled in a scolding tone. She quickly helped Megamind to his feet, then grabbed the closest milk carton she could find and tossed the contents in Wayne's face. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching now, but Roxanne didn't care. She giggled, taking her blue counterpart by the hand, and ran out the nearest exit.

They were laughing like a couple of children, like they had been friends for years. Roxanne like that there was finally someone that she could goof around with, be herself – it was a nice feeling. She didn't care that he was blue with a big head. He was funny, polite, and…yes, he was cute. _Great._ She knew there would be a lot of talk – approval, disapproval, rumors – about what she was about to do.

She looked into his vibrant green eyes (they had become her favorite physical trait of his) and smiled.

Megamind caught the sparkle in her cerulean eyes and smiled back. "What?"

Roxanne stalled for a moment, very much aware that she was blushing. "Smooth move," she began, needing to relieve some tension. "Wayne probably would have gone further if he had the chance."

The alien shrugged. "I wouldn't have given him the chance."

Roxanne scoffed. "You're not exactly a tough guy, Megamind," she informed him.

He shrugged again and chuckled. "You're right, I'm not."

After a tiny bit of awkward quiet, Roxanne found just enough guts to say what was really on her mind. "So…the dance…"

Megamind raised his eyebrows. He was fairly certain he knew what she was going to say, and he needed to keep the mood light to keep his over-sized head from exploding. "No one's asked me," he said. He didn't expect her to be surprised. She was the only girl, the only _person_, who really talked to him. If he wanted to go to the dance with anyone, it was her.

"Well…" she paused and laughed nervously. This was harder than she thought it would be. "…would you…"

Megamind was patient. He knew he would be stammering twice as much if he was asking her. She was the most beautiful girl in school, he thought, and just spending time with her these last few weeks had been great. And the fact that she wanted to go to the dance with him, _the alien_, was amazing.

"…go to the dance with me?"

A big, toothy grin broke out on Megamind's blue face. "Of course I'll go with you, Roxanne," he said happily.

She returned his smile, still blushing a bit. She had a crush, maybe even more than a crush, on a blue-skinned, big-headed, super genius alien. What a crazy feeling. And with those eyes and that smile, he was a handsome alien at that. _Very_ handsome. He was better looking than any Wayne Scott, for sure. And now that she was realizing these feelings, and accepting them, Roxanne just wanted to hug him, take his hand, walk right into that cafeteria and show off her exotic date.

She might have done that…if Megamind hadn't beaten her to the first step of her plan. He gave her a quick hug, only about seven seconds, but Roxanne really enjoyed his naturally sweet scent.

Megamind couldn't believe what he had just done. That hug was completely involuntary, his feelings had taken over. Then again, she hadn't objected, hugged him _back_ actually, and that's why he continued. Plus it was unbelievably amazing to share his first hug with someone like Roxanne Ritchi. Someone smart, witty, and beyond gorgeous. How on Earth did that happen? What did it matter?


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days until the dance, and Megamind and Roxanne were enjoying their time together. Walking to classes, talking at lunch, and one time, Megamind even found the courage to hold her hand. It had given him butterflies beyond belief, and the rush was amazing. They both knew that they weren't "official" or anything, but that for sure wasn't set in stone. He was a very handsome alien to her, and more of a gentleman than any of the other guys at school.

And what could Megamind say about Roxanne? Where did he _start_? She was beautiful, for starters; and then there was the fact that she was independent and witty and could easily hold her own. She had a laugh that was music to his ears, and her sarcastic comments never failed to make him smile. She was just perfect.

He had gotten into the habit of meeting his date at her locker after school. It was her idea, actually, but of course it was his pleasure. He had figured out her combination just from seeing how far she turned the nob each time. He didn't dare open it without her permission, though. Besides, Roxanne was smart enough to know if he had been in there. And it wasn't like he had a reason to be in there, anyway.

Megamind smiled when he saw Roxanne walking down the hall with Tammy.

"There's your _boyfriend_," he heard.

"Cut it out," Roxanne laughed. "I'll talk to you later." The girls said their goodbyes, then Roxanne walked up to Megamind and wrapped her arms around him, even though she had just seen him about an hour ago.

He happily hugged her back, no longer feeling the nerves that he used to when he did so. "Am I walking you home?" he asked when they parted and walked towards the exit.

"Sure," the girl said casually. "Oh, and I finally picked up my dress yesterday."

"Really? What's it look like?"

"Not telling," she teased.

Megamind chuckled. He saw that coming. "That's fair," he said. "I'm sure it looks beautiful."

She gave him a playful shove. "Always with the compliments, Megamind," she giggled.

"Only to those who deserve them, Roxanne," he replied. He liked giving her compliments – it made her blush, which was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Knock it off," she laughed as they walked out the door. Flattered as she was, she felt a subject change was in order, but Megamind beat her to it.

"I have to ask, though," he spoke. "Is a dress really necessary? I mean, the Sadie Hawkins Dance ia traditionally less formal than, say, Homecoming or Prom."

"Well, it's nothing flashy," she explained. "And it's not like people go in their t-shirts and sweatpants."

"I see."

They went on walking for the next few blocks until they reached Roxanne's house. This was frequently their least favorite part of the day. Roxanne had to admit, there was a small possibility that she was falling for this blue alien. Megamind was far more along.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," he regretted to say.

"Yeah." She thought for a second about what to say next. "Umm…meet me at my locker tomorrow?"

"Sure!" he answered quickly, a little too eagerly than intended. "I'll be there."

"Okay, great." Before turning to go home, Roxanne wrapped her arms around the alien's middle again, much to his pleasant surprise.

He happily returned the embrace and, letting his feelings get the better of him again, swiftly brushed his lips across her cheeks. He couldn't help it, and she didn't seem to mind at all.

"See you tomorrow," he said, and headed home.

Roxanne walked to her door, but she didn't go in. Instead, she watched Megamind walk away, admiring how trim and toned he looked. As skinny as he was, he had incredible strength. It was an attractive quality. _Definitely falling for him_, she admitted to herself. _Falling hard._

Minion had never seen his best friend so happy. He pranced into the lair like a love-struck fool. And maybe he was. He was definitely in a better mood these days since he had been spending more time with Roxanne. She had obviously made a good impression on him.

"She's perfect," the blue teen raved. "She has no flaws. Not one!"

Minion smiled. "That's great, sir."

"It's better than great! It's _fantastic_! She's the one, Minion, the _one_!"

"The one what, sir?" the fish asked, sorry to rain on his parade.

Megamind calmed down a bit, thinking. "What?"

"You said Miss Ritchi is 'the one'. What does that mean?"

"Well…" Megamind paused. "I've heard humans on the television say that when care about someone," the alien explained.

"Ahh, I see. And you care about Roxanne?"

"Yes! Very much. I would do anything for Roxanne."

The truth and caring in his voice let Minion know that his friend had it bad. There was definitely something special about this human.


	6. Chapter 6

The odd pair definitely attracted attention when they arrived at the school. Some people took their budding relationship better than others, but Megamind and Roxanne had stopped caring days ago. He parked the bike and offered his date a hand to help her off. "Are you ready for this?" he asked before the walked in.

Roxanne simply smiled, gave his hand a squeeze, and pushed the door open. Only about half the lights in the building were on, but the music could be heard all through the school. They walked to the gym where all the action was happening. They found Holly and Tony, deep in conversation.

"Hey," Roxanne called, trying to be heard trying be heard over the loud music.

"Hey!" Holly gave her friend a quick hug, then looked awkwardly at the alien standing next to her. "Hi…Megamind."

"Ollo, Holly," he greeted in his usual, polite way. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, we're trying," Holly sighed. "It's just really hot and crowded in here right now."

"Looks like it," Roxanne noted, scanning the faces in the room. Then she turned to Megamind. "Why don't we go sit down for a while?"

He shrugged casually. "Sure."

"See you later, Holly," she said as she and Megamind headed for the decorated tables.

"Do want something to drink," he asked before sitting down.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

He walked through the crowd to the punch bowl and poured two glasses. As he turned to get back to his date, he noticed that his seat had been taken by none other than Wayne Scott. Roxanne had the most annoyed look on her face, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near the super-powered teen. Megamind marched over and stood beside her and she smiled to see him back.

"What do you want?" Wayne demanded, less amused.

"My seat back," the alien told him. "And I want you to leave Roxanne alone."

"Why should I?"

Megamind sighed, already tired of this conversation. "Well, she's _my_ date, for one thing."

His enemy looked surprised. "What?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. "I told you that Wayne," she said. "Weren't you listening?"

"I guess I was too busy getting lost in your eyes," he responded with a smirk.

Megamind and Roxanne exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"Gag me," Roxanne said. "That is the absolute corniest thing I've ever heard!"

Wayne had reached the end of his jealousy rope. He reached forward and grabbed Megamind by the tie, almost knocking the blue teen off his feet. "Listen to me, Blueberry Head," he said in a low, threatening voice. "You and Roxanne will never last. One day she'll wake up and realize she's made a mistake, and then she'll dump you on your ass."

Megamind's pride was taking a huge beating. What if Wayne was right? What if Roxanne was just taking pity on him? Maybe she didn't really like him at all.

"Wayne, you _shut your mouth_!" Roxanne suddenly hissed. "Stop lying to him. I do like him. I like him a lot. Yeah, he has blue skin and a big head, but you're just as alien to Earth as he is, and he's more of a man than you'll ever be. So you can just _leave us alone_!"

Both Megamind and Wayne were completely and totally shocked. Roxanne had never gone off on anyone like that, and the fire in her eyes was enough proof that she was dead serious. And everyone in school knew that once Roxanne had made up her mind, there was no changing it back.

She was over this. She walked away, expecting only one of them to follow. The blue teen walked slowly behind her, but quickly lost her in the crowd. But when he heard a commotion, he shoved his way through his peers, not caring if they fell over or not. When he reached the spot where the punch bowl was, he found that it had been knocked over, and the contents were all over Roxanne. She was sitting on the floor, on the brink of tears.

Megamind didn't know what had happened, and he didn't care. He could already hear the chuckles arising, and he wasn't about to let Roxanne's embarrassment be the entertainment of their classmates. He pulled to her feet and took her hand. He had no problem clearing a path to the exit, but by the time they left, the mocking laughter had already erupted.

Once outside, Megamind turned to look at Roxanne. Her dark blue dress was stained and ruined, and her eyes were wet with tears. He felt absolutely terrible for her. "What happened?" he asked quietly, gently putting his hands on the side of her face and wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

She sniffled and looked off to the side. "Wayne grabbed by wrist to talk to me," she explained with a shaky voice. "but I pulled away from him and ran into the table." She through her arms around him and cried into his chest. "It was so humiliating!" she sobbed.

Megamind returned the embrace, trying his best to understand. He knew that worse things could happen to her, things he didn't even want to think about, but he also knew how cruel high school students could be. They would be teasing her about this for a while, given her reputation for being so strong and independent. But anyone who dared mess with Roxanne would face to wrath of Megamind!

"Let's go," he said after a few minutes of letting her cry. He wanted to take her away from this place.

"Go where?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

Megamind only smiled and led her to the hoverbike. He revved the engine and flew off into the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

The odd pair definitely attracted attention when they arrived at the school. Some people took their budding relationship better than others, but Megamind and Roxanne had stopped caring days ago. He parked the bike and offered his date a hand to help her off. "Are you ready for this?" he asked before the walked in.

Roxanne simply smiled, gave his hand a squeeze, and pushed the door open. Only about half the lights in the building were on, but the music could be heard all through the school. They walked to the gym where all the action was happening. They found Holly and Tony, deep in conversation.

"Hey," Roxanne called, trying to be heard trying be heard over the loud music.

"Hey!" Holly gave her friend a quick hug, then looked awkwardly at the alien standing next to her. "Hi…Megamind."

"Ollo, Holly," he greeted in his usual, polite way. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, we're trying," Holly sighed. "It's just really hot and crowded in here right now."

"Looks like it," Roxanne noted, scanning the faces in the room. Then she turned to Megamind. "Why don't we go sit down for a while?"

He shrugged casually. "Sure."

"See you later, Holly," she said as she and Megamind headed for the decorated tables.

"Do want something to drink," he asked before sitting down.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

He walked through the crowd to the punch bowl and poured two glasses. As he turned to get back to his date, he noticed that his seat had been taken by none other than Wayne Scott. Roxanne had the most annoyed look on her face, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near the super-powered teen. Megamind marched over and stood beside her and she smiled to see him back.

"What do you want?" Wayne demanded, less amused.

"My seat back," the alien told him. "And I want you to leave Roxanne alone."

"Why should I?"

Megamind sighed, already tired of this conversation. "Well, she's _my_ date, for one thing."

His enemy looked surprised. "What?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. "I told you that Wayne," she said. "Weren't you listening?"

"I guess I was too busy getting lost in your eyes," he responded with a smirk.

Megamind and Roxanne exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"Gag me," Roxanne said. "That is the absolute corniest thing I've ever heard!"

Wayne had reached the end of his jealousy rope. He reached forward and grabbed Megamind by the tie, almost knocking the blue teen off his feet. "Listen to me, Blueberry Head," he said in a low, threatening voice. "You and Roxanne will never last. One day she'll wake up and realize she's made a mistake, and then she'll dump you on your ass."

Megamind's pride was taking a huge beating. What if Wayne was right? What if Roxanne was just taking pity on him? Maybe she didn't really like him at all.

"Wayne, you _shut your mouth_!" Roxanne suddenly hissed. "Stop lying to him. I do like him. I like him a lot. Yeah, he has blue skin and a big head, but you're just as alien to Earth as he is, and he's more of a man than you'll ever be. So you can just _leave us alone_!"

Both Megamind and Wayne were completely and totally shocked. Roxanne had never gone off on anyone like that, and the fire in her eyes was enough proof that she was dead serious. And everyone in school knew that once Roxanne had made up her mind, there was no changing it back.

She was over this. She walked away, expecting only one of them to follow. The blue teen walked slowly behind her, but quickly lost her in the crowd. But when he heard a commotion, he shoved his way through his peers, not caring if they fell over or not. When he reached the spot where the punch bowl was, he found that it had been knocked over, and the contents were all over Roxanne. She was sitting on the floor, on the brink of tears.

Megamind didn't know what had happened, and he didn't care. He could already hear the chuckles arising, and he wasn't about to let Roxanne's embarrassment be the entertainment of their classmates. He pulled to her feet and took her hand. He had no problem clearing a path to the exit, but by the time they left, the mocking laughter had already erupted.

Once outside, Megamind turned to look at Roxanne. Her dark blue dress was stained and ruined, and her eyes were wet with tears. He felt absolutely terrible for her. "What happened?" he asked quietly, gently putting his hands on the side of her face and wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

She sniffled and looked off to the side. "Wayne grabbed by wrist to talk to me," she explained with a shaky voice. "but I pulled away from him and ran into the table." She through her arms around him and cried into his chest. "It was so humiliating!" she sobbed.

Megamind returned the embrace, trying his best to understand. He knew that worse things could happen to her, things he didn't even want to think about, but he also knew how cruel high school students could be. They would be teasing her about this for a while, given her reputation for being so strong and independent. But anyone who dared mess with Roxanne would face to wrath of Megamind!

"Let's go," he said after a few minutes of letting her cry. He wanted to take her away from this place.

"Go where?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

Megamind only smiled and led her to the hoverbike. He revved the engine and flew off into the sunset.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxanne had discovered early on that she loved the feeling of having her arms wrapped around Megamind. He had a naturally sweet smell about him and he was so strong, despite his slim figure. Every day with him made her feelings for him grow, and now that he was taking her away, he was like…a hero. _Her _hero.

They flew out of the downtown area, over a portion of the lake and landed at a large brick building covered in graffiti.

"What is this place?" Roxanne asked as they climbed off the hoverbike.

"This is my…lair," he told her. It was more of a lab than a lair, he thought, just because _lair_ sounded a bit too evil for him.

"Do you live here?" his date asked.

"Yes, I do. Me and Minion, of course."

"Of course." Roxanne had met the alien fish a few times, when he came to meet up with Megamind after school. "So how do we get in?" she went on, noticing that there was nothing resembling a door.

Megamind took her hand and, much to her surprise, walked _through_ the wall. It was a hologram, she quickly realized. _Impressive._ It was quiet and dark inside, and very cold. Roxanne absentmindedly moved closer to her savior to warm up. Given his lack of body fat, the cold got to Megamind, too, so he was happy to exchange heat.

After a quick tour, he brought Roxanne to one last part of the lair. It was a wide open area with sketches of past and future inventions all over the walls, and it was much bigger and brighter than the rest of the building. Trying to stay cool and confident, he grabbed a small black remote from his nearby desk and pressed _play_. The two of them were shocked to hear the screaming guitars and machine gun drumming suddenly blasting through the lair. Megamind scrambled with the remote, and when he finally got the music to stop, he noticed that Roxanne was laughing at him.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "Let's try that again."

The sound of a CD player switching out one disk for another echoed throughout the room; it was followed by an acoustic guitar, one that Roxanne recognized right away.

"You like A Rocket to the Moon?" She was somewhat surprised.

"Not usually," Megamind explained. "But I've been listening to this song a lot since…" He trailed off and looked down at his shoes.

"Since when?"

"…since I met you." He was blushing lilac.

_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
>The way she moves, I never doubt her<br>When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams  
>She's a doll, a catch, a winner<br>I'm in love and no beginner  
>could ever grasp or understand just what she means<em>

He finally found the courage to look up and smiled. "Roxanne?" he said quietly.

"Yes?" She was smiling so sweetly at him; he could feel his knees going weak. Even with her soiled dress, she looked so beautiful to him. She was the first person to accept him for who and what he was. And from he could tell, she liked him that way. She never asked him to changed, she never told him he was weird or a freak or a loser – she liked him for him.

"Would you dance with me?"

Her smiled grew even wider and her eyes sparkled. "I would love to."

He closed the space between them, putting his hands and her hips as she put her on his shoulders. He had studies many styles of dancing, both formal and informal, but this was most people seemed to be doing at the dance.

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
>Stay with me by my side<br>'Til the mornin', through the night  
>Well baby, stand here, holding' my sides<br>Close your baby blue eyes  
>Every moment feels right<br>And I may feel like a fool  
>But I'm the only one dancin' with you<em>

Megamind hadn't bothered to dim the lights; he was too distracted by his unbelievable luck. Roxanne now had her arms around his middle, her cheek to his chest, and they weren't so much dancing anymore as they were just standing there, enjoying each other's touch, Nick Santino's the only voice being heard.

_I swear I've been there  
>I swear I've done that<br>I'll do whatever it takes just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
>Stay with me by my side<br>'Til the mornin', through the night (can't get you out of my mind)  
>Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides<br>Close your baby blue eyes  
>Every moment feels right<br>And I may feel like a fool  
>But I'm the only one dancin' with those<em>

When the song ended, Roxanne pulled away just enough to look at Megamind, neither of them changing to placement of their hands. "Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Of course you can," he said with a grin.

"Do you…know what love feels like?"

The alien's green eyes widened. Why did she want to know? What was she implying? "What? Why?"

"I just want to know. Have you ever experienced it?"

He was suddenly more nervous than ever. How did he explain this without sounding like a total fool? "Honestly…no. No, I haven't. Love is probably the one scientific thing that I know very little about." Well, it wasn't a total lie. He knew he had strong feelings for Roxanne, but wasn't it too soon to be labeling it?

She nodded, thinking. She had never been so unsure of her feelings before. It was hard to say if what she was feeling was love when she had never actually _been_ in love before. But what else could she call it when she couldn't stop thinking about him, got butterflies when she was around him, and felt like she would do anything for him? She couldn't think of any other explanation.

He was seeing something in her eyes that he had never seen before. It was a different sparkle than when he saw her in the hall and her face got a little brighter. The all-around look of her was different. Good different. He liked this look. But when he noticed her leaning in closer to him, all thoughts left his brain. Oh, God, what did he do…?

Before he had the chance to come up with a reaction, her lips covered his in a kiss. He froze for a few seconds before his train of thought started to get back on track, and he did his best to return what she was giving him. This was his first kiss, and amazing as it was, he had never had so much trouble thinking. When he finally got the hang of it, he responded eagerly, making Roxanne giggle against his mouth.

She took a step back and smiled at him. "You're not like the other guys, are you?"

He chuckled. "Well, I do _look_ a little different."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "That's not what I meant."

"Sorry. Please continue."

"I've…had my share of boyfriends," she went on, a little embarrassed to be saying this to him. "But not one of them has been as sweet as you, as funny as you, or…" She took both of his hands in hers and sighed. "…as handsome as you."

Megamind raised his eyebrows. She thought he was handsome? "I'm not handsome, Roxanne."

"Yes you are!" she snapped at him. "At least, _I_ think so."

He grinned at her. "Do you love me, Roxanne?"

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she took one more second to think about her final answer. "I think just might," she said with a laugh.

Beaming, Megamind was certain that what he had just heard was a dream, and that when he woke up tomorrow Roxanne would just be that beautiful girl in the hall who he could never get. Then again, that kiss had felt pretty real, and so had all those hugs she had given him, not caring who saw. She was a bigger person than him for sure, never embarrassed of what she did or wanted. And now she wanted…him. What a feeling!

He lifted her off her feet and pressed his lips to hers in another kiss. She returned it happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too, Roxanne!" he told her, greatly relieved that he could finally tell her so, and that she shared this uplifting feelings. Cloud nine was a wonderful place to be.

After hours of just talking while sitting on Megamind's couch, Roxanne had a request.

"So what other types of music do you like?"

"Usually rock, but I like all kinds, really," he told her. "But not that silly pop and rap they always play on the radio. I'm not a fan."

She giggled a bit at him. "Can you play me something?"

He jumped up from the couch excitedly "Of course I can!"

Roxanne smiled how cute he looked, running off to somewhere out of sight to play his music for her. She was young and in love, and it was a great feeling.

She soon heard drums and electric guitars in her ears, and waited for her new boyfriend to return.

_I know you can't hear me  
>But that does not mean<br>I don't want you to feel me  
>Ooh, ooh<br>It's just a matter of time  
>Til you are mine<em>

Megamind came back with and sat down close beside her.

_Who am I  
>Who am I to say<br>Angels from the sky don't walk the earth  
>Ooh<br>As time goes by, I realize  
>There's so much more that I could ever learn<br>You're an angel in disguise_

Roxanne had a feeling that these songs were a way for him to tell her how he was feeling, but he was too shy to say so. Either that, or they were casually listening to music and she was just flattering herself. But whatever it was, she was really enjoying this alone time with him. She leaned against his side and he put his arm around her.

_Don't cry, I'll be home soon  
>You know I want only to be with you<br>It's just a matter of time  
>Til you are mine<em>

As the chorus played again, Megamind locked eyes with his own angel in disguise. He was in fact playing these songs to say the words that he couldn't, and she was sure of it now. He could tell. He loved her, and she loved him back, but there were just some things that he couldn't put into his own words.

_And the truth is  
>I am scared all the time<br>I'm terrified  
>when I think of the world without light<em>

Megamind's bright eyes dimmed as Ronnie Winter said these words. He was terrified. What would everybody think about Roxanne dating him? He was used to the ridicule, but based on her reaction to embarrassment at the dance, Monday wasn't going to be pretty. And what if that caused her to leave him? Nobody wants to be judged the way she would for going out with the Blueberry Head.

She felt his tense and sat up, catching the fear and sorrow in his eyes. "What's the matter?"

He sighed. "You shouldn't be with me, Roxanne."

Her eyes widened. "_What?_"

"You should be with some human guy. Someone you're proud to be seen with. Someone you can date without being judged."

She turned to face him, he did the same, and she took his hand. "Megamind," she said softly, looking down and then back up at his sad face. "I am _very_ proud to be dating you. There isn't anybody in school, on _Earth_, like you. Didn't you hear what I said?"

He simply looked at her, a bit of confusion on his features.

"I told you that I love you," she reminded him. "And I know we're young and everybody says they love someone in high school, but-" She paused and her hands on his strong biceps, looking into those green eyes that she adored. "I said I love you, and I meant it. And I know you meant it, too," she said.

"I did," he assured her. "I do love you."

"Then that's all that matters. You shouldn't care what the other kids say. I sure don't. Maybe I did before, but not anymore."

"What changed your mind?" he asked, feeling a little better now that she had said such heartfelt things to him.

"Well, the way I see it, when you realize you have these feelings for someone, nobody else's really matters. I'd rather be with you and be judged than not be with you and worry about some silly reputation."

Now Megamind was sure of her feelings. It was written all over her face. He grinned at her, and she did the same. He stood from the couch, taking Roxanne with him. With a goofy, lovesick smile on his face, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her softly and sweetly. She gladly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

For some reason, she couldn't wait until school on Monday. The look on the faces of their peers would be priceless.


	9. Chapter 9

Being the gentleman that he was, Megamind thought it was only appropriate to pick up Roxanne and walk her to school. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He lit up when he saw her, and didn't waste any time throwing his arms around her and giving her a kiss. She smiled against his lips, and then giggled when they parted.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said happily.

"Good morning," she chuckled, feeling a little giddy about his presence. She interlocked her peach fingers with his blue ones and walked off her porch and in the direction of the school.

"So how did your parents take the news?" Megamind asked after a few minutes. Roxanne didn't have any intentions of keeping her relationship with him a secret from anyone, including her mom and dad.

"My dad took it better than my mom," she told him. "She was worried that you would try to take advantage of me or something. I don't know where she got that from."

The alien was shocked. Did she really think he would…?

"Roxanne, I would never-"

"Oh, I know!" she quickly cut him off. "I didn't believe her or anything. I spent like half an hour trying to convince her that you aren't like that."

"And did she believe you?"

Roxanne shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, she might not ever be okay with us being together."

Megamind's stomach flipped.

"But remember," she continued, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and facing him. "it doesn't matter what other people think." She gave him a peck on the lips.

He smiled adoringly and kissed her again, slower and deeper this time. It probably would have lasted longer, but the sound of teenage girls whooping and cheering forced the couple to break it off.

"Hey, Roxanne!" Tammy called from the driver's seat of a now parked car.

With her body still close to Megamind's, Roxanne waved at her friend shyly, her face bright red with embarrassment. She noticed that Holly and Jen were giggling in the backseat and blushed even more.

Megamind smiled at how cute that was.

"Aww, they're so adorable!" Holly squealed.

"Do you two need a ride?" Tammy offered.

The unusual couple exchanged glances, then shook their heads in unison.

"No thanks," Roxanne said politely, taking Megamind's hand. "We'll walk."

"Okay then. See you at school!"

"You didn't want a ride?" her boyfriend asked when girls drove off.

"Nope," she said. "I want to walk with you."

She smiled at him and they continued walking.

Tammy never failed to spread new quickly. Half of the students already knew that Megamind and Roxanne were dating by the time they walked through the door. Still hand-in-hand, the two of them strolled through the hall like they didn't give a damn what the others had to say, because they didn't! They found entertainment in the gaping mouths and wide eyes, sometimes waving at people who looked really confused. They could hear what their peers were saying, wondering what she saw in him, and how he got her to like him. Roxanne had all the answers, and what they said about her and Megamind didn't matter as long as she could be with him.


End file.
